Wavern
Wavern (original version ) is a Bakugan with no Attribute (Being a member of The White Ones). She is Joe's Guardian Bakugan and Drago's main love interest as well as the twin sister of Naga, a major enemy of the brawlers. Information Description She held the Infinity Core inside of her, protecting it from Naga, who held the Silent Core. She is kind, even though she is an outcast to the other Bakugan. She has no Attribute (although considered a Haos Bakugan with the Infinity Core), but has pop-up effects that are similar to those of Haos-attributed Bakugan. She is also Joe Brown's Guardian Bakugan. She used the power of the Infinity Core to cure Joe and get him out of the hospital. He later was able to use only her to defeat Masquerade in a battle. She and Drago had been going out on dates before the Infinity Core incident. It started when Drago slipped between the attributed world and he met Naga and Wavern. He kept visiting her ever since. She still has affection towards him. Her pet name for him is "Dragoruny." She and Drago also share a great connection with the Perfect Core, since they were both together in the last episode in the first season. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers When Naga fused with the Silent Core, it took over him and broke the balance, causing a massive shockwave, that sent the Infinity Core flying into Wavern. The two collided and Wavern and the Infinity Core fused together and went to Earth. When Joe was in the hospital he kept seeing visions of Wavern telling him not to let Naga get the Infinity Core. When Joe moved to Wardington City (Osaka in the Japanese Version), Wavern came to him and told him about Naga and the Silent Core. Right before she died she gave Drago the Infinity Core to defeat Naga. In death, she became the guardian spirit of the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia Wavern appeared in episodes 6 and 42 as a memory alongside Nova Lion when Drago thought of the sacrifices made to save New Vestroia in the first series. She appeared as a spirit towards the end of episode 42, encouraging Drago not to give up as the Bakugan Termination System was set off. Her words helped Drago absorb the Six Attribute Energies into his body, destroying the system and evolving into Helix Dragonoid. Her words saved Drago from death. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Wavern appears as a spirit in Back in Sync. She tells Drago and Dan to not give up and once they climbed the cliff, she tells them to search for the haunting entity, showing that she knows something about the visions. She appered again as a spirit, in Mind Search, where she, Drago and Dan meets Code Eve, and saw Mag Mel and Razenoid. Wavern says, that Mag Mel are Razenoid somehow familiar. She also appeared as a spirit in Re-Connection, ''as she suggests to Dan and Drago to go back to the memories to when they first met Code Eve and how Dan and Drago received their powers. After doing this, Dan and Drago realize an important clue they missed when Code Eve gave them their powers. ; Ability Cards * '''Spirit Eye Flash': Reverses the Gate Card's effect. (Infinity Core) * Big Bang Blaze: Wavern can nullify any Gate Card or ability and reuse an ability she already used. (Infinity Core) * Shining Pyrus: Wavern can switch the G-Powers of her opponent and herself. (Infinity Core) Game Wavern was released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes. In Japan, its Haos version in BCV-11 comes with 490 G or 500 G. Trivia *Wavern appears to be based off the mystical creature Wyvern, a reptile-dragon like creature whose arms are connected to the wings. Also their names are very similar. *If you can see closely Wavern's sphere body, the Darkus symbol is shown. *When she gained the Infinity Core she didnt evolve like Infinity Dragonoid or have a core on her chest in Ball or Bakugan Form, *Naga is a Darkus Bakugan since he had the Silent Core, so she might have been a Haos Bakugan by the power of the Infinity Core (as shown during Joe's battle with Masquerade where she was identified by the Bakupod as a Haos Bakugan). *Her abilities have things to do with fire and light (Pyrus and Haos) for some reason. *Wavern is the second of the original series Bakugan to appear in Mechtanium Surge other than Drago - the first being Preyas. *All of her appearances in the seasons (other than season 1) involve encouraging Drago to not give up. *It appears that Wavern can now move around freely in the real world in Mechtanium Surge, even though she is in a spirit form. It also appears that she can only be like this in New Vestroia since she is still somewhat linked to the Perfect Core. *Despite being a White One (considered a Bakugan of having no power in terms of abilities), Wavern is actually a very powerful Bakugan. However it could be argued that her abilities developed due to being exposed to the Infinity Core. Gallery Anime File:Wavern.jpg|Wavern in Ball Form wavernball.PNG|Wavern in Ball Form File:Wavern_Ball.JPG|Wavern in Ball Form File:Wavern_Dragon.JPG|Wavern in Bakugan Form waverebakuform.PNG|Wavern in Bakugan Form waverebgbang.PNG|Wavern using ability Big Bang Blaze wavervshiningpyrus.PNG|Wavern using ability Shining Pyrus wavereyeflash.PNG|Wavern using ability Spirit Eye Flash waverevscenti.PNG|Wavern vs. Darkus Centipoid waverecantholdon.PNG|Wavern can't hold on the power of the Infinity Core. wavervshydra.PNG|Wavern vs. Dual Hydranoid wavervataackinh.PNG|Wavern attacking Dual Hydranoid wavervsnaga.PNG|Wavern vs. Silent Naga wavervsprotectedskyress.PNG|Storm Skyress trying to protect Wavern from Silent Naga. waverndeath.PNG|Wavern dying after Ultimate Dragonoid attacked her on her request. wavernsep6.PNG|Wavern reminded by Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 6. wavernperfectcore.PNG|Wavern inside the light of the Perfect Core waverncrossdrago.PNG|Wavern encouraging Cross Dragonoid. wavervintermiss.PNG|Wavern and Joe in Bakugan Intermission 00567.jpg|Wavern Bakugan ep 33 f.png|Wavern floating in ball form Bakugan ep 34 d.png|Wavern glowing with energy Bakugan ep 34 e.png|Wavern vs Darkus Centipoid in ball form Bakugan ep 34 c.png|Wavern vs Laserman in ball form Bakugan ep 35 a.png|Wavern and Drago in ball form facing each other Bakugan ep 36 10.png|Drago and Wavern on a "date" Wavern_stand.png|Wavern Standing Wavern's refelction.png|Masquerade seeing Wavern for the first time Big bang Blaze card.png|Wavern's Big Bang Blaze card Wavern.png|Wavern scanned by Bakupod 51 6.png|Wavern talking to Joe about Naga 51 5.png|Wavern looking at a ball of energy 51 4.png|Waven and Drago seeing each other for the first time 51 3.png|Wavern confronting Silent Naga WavernTwo.jpg|Wavern in Spirit form talking to Drago WavernOne.jpg|Wavern inside the light of the Perfect Core in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Безимени-1.png|Wavern and Nova Lion Wavern001.jpg|Wavern summoned Picture 14.png|Wavern in spirit form telling Dan and Drago to go into the cave Game File:Wavern-ventus-pearl.jpg|Pearl Ventus Wavern File:Bakugan_battle_gear.jpg|Haos Wavern File:Ventus_Aquos_Wavern.jpg File:Aquos_Ventus_Wavern.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (10).jpg de:Wavern Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Energy Holders Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters